Today, people often utilize computing devices or systems to access, engage with, or otherwise interact with social networking services. Frequently, users of a social networking service can form connections with one another within the social networking service. For example, a user can use his or her laptop computer to search for and find a childhood friend via the social networking service. The user can connect with his or her childhood friend, such as by adding the childhood friend as a “Friend” (or connection, contact, etc.) within the social networking service. In another example, the user can become acquainted with another user at a meeting or gathering. The user can access the social networking service with his or her smartphone in order to search for and connect with the other user.
However, under conventional approaches, a first user who desires to connect with a second user usually knows the second user's name, contact information, or has at least some level of mutual connection with the second user (e.g., the first user can have mutual friends or connections with the second user). If, for example, the first user meets the second user but forgets to obtain the second user's contact information and does not apparently share any mutual connections with the second user, it can be challenging or inefficient for the first user to search for and find the second user within the social networking service. These and other similar concerns can reduce the overall user experience associated with using social networking services.